Bent but Not Broken: Klaine Week 2013
by ThankYouForTheMusicKlaine
Summary: Here are my Klaine Week submissions. I'm trying to be as creative as possible and take the prompts in a different way, so please check them out! Happy Klaine Week. Remember our boys may be bent, but they're not broken!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Klaine Week! I'm a little late, but here we go :)**

**Early Klaine, taken in all three ways I've seen it taken. Hope you enjoy!**

Blaine was six years old when he first went to the beach. It was Cooper's sixteenth birthday celebration and the Andersons had decided to treat their son to a trip to L.A. Not old enough to visit the Hollywood studios, Blaine had been towed to the beach by a babysitter his parents met in the lobby of their hotel. The perky blonde girl had left her charge on a blanket in the middle of the beach.

"Stay there, okay? I'm going to go play some volleyball, I think there's a juice box in the cooler,"

And with that, the girl had left, leaving him stare at the enormous sea in front of him. He had stayed in the one spot all day long, the sun burning his skin and sand blowing into his clothes. By the time Kaleigh, the babysitter, had returned, he hadn't moved a single inch.

"Oh my god, did you not move the entire time I was gone?" she asked incredulously. He blinked, turning to look at her.

"No," he responded, glancing back at the ocean.

She stared at him. "Well that's really weird," she said.

He shrugged. "The water is so pretty,"

Wrinkling her nose, she began to gather up the cooler. "I guess,"

"It's like a thousand different colors," Blaine whispered.

"Really? It looks pretty blue to me," she replied. She swatted him off the blanket, leaning down to fold it up.

Blaine frowned, looking back at the shore. "Well now it's blue, but it changed colors all day long. It was blue and gray and green and all the colors in between,"

Kaleigh laughed, glancing between him and the water a few times. "You know kid, that was pretty smart. You're going to make some girl really happy someday, with romantic sorta crap like that."

Blaine smiled, blush coloring his cheeks.

The girl grinned back, running a hand through his wild curls and ushering him forward.

"Come on, you can come back to the pretty ocean another day, it's getting late, the suns about to set,"

Cooper spent the rest of the trip dragging the family to celebrity house tours and sketchy acting seminars, leaving no time to visit the beach. Blaine would wait ten more years before he would see ocean again. But when he did, it was worth it.

Kurt was seven years old when he first went to the beach. They were celebrating the remission of his mother's cancer with a family vacation to L.A, mostly for the beaches, although Elizabeth took Kurt to Rodeo Drive one day, splurging on a tiny Ralph Lauren tweed jacket. It was expensive, and from the girls section, but Kurt loved the little thing and it _would _keep him warm during the winter. Kurt's mother also let the boy pick her out a brooch, a beautiful Stephen Webster silver batmoth one, which he dutifully pinned to her cardigan.

By the time they arrived at the beach, the sun was lowering in the sky. Kurt's mother dragged him along gently, humming an old Beattles song.

"Come on little boy," she murmured. He let out a small whine, nearly tripping into a curly-haired boy walking off the beach.

"It's cold," he trembled.

Elizabeth reached down to pull the tweed jacket out of Kurt's shopping bag, which he had insisted on carrying himself. "Put this on," she smiled. "It'll be worth it, I promise,"

He heaved out a content sigh, gently pulling on the coat and hurrying to catch up with his mother.

She pointed forward, lying down in the sand. "It's starting," she whispered.

The sunset was the most beautiful thing Kurt had seen in his entire life. The flaming oranges and yellows and browns lit up the sky, making Kurt's entire body quake with excitement. But the most beautiful part was the reflection of it in the water. The sun was almost completely gone by the time his young eyes noticed it, but the sky reflected, a dark brown, hazel greenish color, in the glowing sea. Instinctively, he reached for his mother's hand.

She squeezed his hand. "Isn't it lovely, KK?"

Nodding silently, he rested his head against his mother's shoulder and, ocean eyes fluttering shut, fell asleep.

Ten years later, Kurt Hummel woke up with a start, launching up before crashing back down onto the floor.

_You're at Dalton _he told himself, breathing heavily. _Karofsky can't get you here_

"Are you okay?" whispered a voice from behind him.

He jumped, placing a hand over his heart. "Yeah," he murmured. Blaine's tanned hand came to rest on his shoulder. They were at the annual post-competition Warbler sleepover, sleeping bags pulled close from where they had fallen asleep talking the night before. Given their new boyfriends status, they had pushed their bags closer than they had after sectionals, exchanging a few chaste kisses throughout the movie marathon and cuddling during the scary parts.

"Just a nightmare," Kurt breathed, letting himself sink into Blaine's touch.

The other boy crawled forward so he was in front of Kurt, looking into his eyes. They reminded him so much of that ever-changing ocean he had been so captivated by as a child. At the moment, fear and fatigue had painted the countertenor's orbs a gray, glassy color.

"Karofsky?" the soloist guessed.

Kurt nodded with a swallow.

"Courage," Blaine said simply, placing a hand on Kurt's.

The teen smiled, blushing as he lost himself in the eyes of the Warbler for a moment.

"When I was little my mom took me to the beach while we were in L.A to watch the sunset," Kurt whispered. "I remember at one point the ocean turned this gorgeous hazel color. I was never able to find a shade to match it... And you know how well I know colors."

Blaine laughed softly. "That's too bad," he muttered.

Kurt shook his head. "I found the shade," he said.

"Where?" Blaine asked, brow furrowing adorably.

Kurt looked up. "Your eyes," he explained. "They're the exact shade... I only just realized,"

Blaine appeared to be at a lose for words for a moment. Then he lurched forward, capturing Kurt's lips in a deep kiss.

Giggling as he was released, the pale boy laid back onto the floor. "Well, gee I should compare you to long-given-up-on childhood quests more often," he joked.

Blaine blushed. "It's just... When I was little, I went to the beach for the day, while we were in LA for my older brother. I thought the ocean was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. The way it changed with the light, you know? Blue and gray and green... And I've always thought... Well I've always thought you have eyes like the ocean. Always."

Kurt pressed his lips together, eyes coloring a brilliant green. He sat up, tentatively pecking Blaine on the lips.

"We should go to sleep," he murmured. "It's 4 AM,"

Blaine nodded in understanding, scooting his sleeping bag closer to Kurt's and clutching the boy's hand. He watched carefully as Kurt laid down and closed his eyes, covering the oceans once more.

Blaine was thrilled to know he wouldn't have to leave them anytime soon. And if he was being honest, he didn't know if he ever wanted to.

**Wow that turned out nice. Personally, I enjoy that I was able to get all 3 in, cause I just couldn't decide on which one to use. :) I'll hopefully post todays theme tonight, although it won't be as good cause I've never done badboy or skank :P Here are the links to the Hummels shopping purchases from Rodeo Drive, just cause I got bored :) Just take out the spaces**

** www. stephenwebster **

** .com ?productId= 18121926&cp=1760783.1760911.1892952&ab= ln_children_cs9_outerwear &parentPage=family**

**Please review! Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've never wrote Badboy Klaine, nor is it really my fav so bear with me :P Warning for language**

**Don't own anything! Enjoy!**

CLANG

Pain shot across Blaine's arm as he was shoved into the locker, the sounding echoing through the crowded hallway. He groaned, pulling at his now stiff arm. He had been back in public school for exactly an hour and already he was being shoved into lockers. And he had definitely heard a few people whispering names he had hoped he would never hear again the moment he walked in, decked out in red capri pants and a plaid bowtie. Not a single person had greeted him or even really kept eye contact.

"What the fuck, Azimo?" yelled a high-pitched voice.

Blaine spun around to find a tall, thin teenager berating the jock that had shoved him. Or perhaps berating wasn't the right word. Somehow, although the pale punk-rock styled student was shorter than the other, he seemed to intimidate him, shoving the boy backwards.

"You messing with this kid?" asked the taller boy, pushing a lock of pink hair out of his face angrily.

Azimo glared from Blaine to his rescuer. He shrugged.

"You want to answer me or you want to answer to Figgins?" demanded the boy.

"Look Hummel, I'll fucking leave the nerd alone, just get outta my face!" conceded the football player.

'Hummel' nodded, shoving Blaine's bully away. He turned to the gathered crowd, pointing to Blaine, who blushed.

"I better not catch any of you fucking with him," he growled.

They stared, mouths wide.

"And that includes your gossip!"

With that, the group dispersed, the hallway erupting with chatter. Blaine's defender turned to leave.

"Thanks," Blaine called out after him.

He stopped in his tracks, spinning back on his heel.

"What?" he said, his tone incredulous.

Blaine smiled. "I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me, that was really honorable. I'm Blaine, by the way," He held out a hand.

The teen smirked. "Honor wasn't my intention," He bowed sarcastically at Blaine's extended. "I'm Kurt and if you haven't noticed, I'm kind of the independent type, so although I'll stand up for you and everything, don't get overexcited, we're not friends,"

Frowning, Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm, stopping him from leaving. "Well in my book, anyone who's willing to stand up for me is my friend,"

Kurt laughed. "Then I guess I don't have any friends," He attempted to leave again.

"Wait, wait, stop walking away," Blaine said exasperatedly.

"What? What, do you just wanna make sure I'll continue to protect you? Cause I will, I don't like seeing kids get treated like a punching bag! You don't need to kiss my ass!" Steel eyes bore down onto Blaine, glaring with frustration.

Blaine sputtered, shaking his head. "No, it's just, I mean I am your friend, cause I'd stand up for you. You don't seem to need it though..."

"Yeah well you get the football star expelled and rumors start. Rumors I decided to encourage," Kurt blurted out.

Blaine gulped.

Kurt closed his eyes, rubbing his eyebrows. "Pretend I never said that,"

The pale teen was almost halfway down the hall when Blaine came to his senses, calling out one last time.

"I won't,"

Kurt stopped in his tracks. "Fuck," he muttered.

Blaine laughed.

"Fuck you, Anderson," snapped Kurt, not facing the other boy. "Just cause I helped you out doesn't mean I care about you, in fact I'm starting to regret it,"

"Then how do you know my last name?"

**Awkward ending but oh well :) Please review! Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! Again, not something I've written before or am super familiar with, so I kind of just went with a weird, cracky kind of take on it.**

Kurt Hummel had always been the smartest in the Hummel family. The oldest and the only boy among ten sisters, he was first in line for the throne. The girls tended to spend their days breaking into obnoxious music numbers (enslaving thousands of woodland creatures in the process) and falling in love with pretentious princes, only to be tricked by the evil plots of silly sorcerers.

Kurt, on the other hand, had been training to run the kingdom since he was three-years-old. He shadowed his father with the utmost dedication, studying hard with his tutor and even found the time to help his sisters with their outrageous situations. Today for instance, he had helped his father solve a near fiscal cliff, finished ten pages of Calculus homework and had just finished helping Snow White find non-lethal apples for her apple pie.

"And no, you cannot have the dwarfs over for a party tonight," he sighed, taking yet another poisonous apple from her grasp and throwing it in the trash. "Last time got way out of control,"

Snow frowned. "But I wished in the well this morning-"

"Yeah, well wishes don't always come true," Kurt said shortly.

Cinderella skipped into the kitchen. "Perhaps you should try dreaming about it, Snow. _A dream is a wish your heart makes_-"

Kurt groaned. "Cindy, last night I dreamed Kristin Chenoweth came and gave me a blow job. And my dream-self enjoyed it. If that's going to come true, I'd rather just stab myself with a fork,"

"You mean a thing-a-mah-bob?" asked Ariel from her spot in the sink.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, I mean a fork. We both know it's a fork Ariel, you can drop the act and you can definitely stop bathing in the sink, you've got legs."

He moved forward, tripping dizzily over a snakelike object on the ground. "Ugh!" he cried. "For the last time, Rapunzel, it is time for a haircut!"

A 'man' strutted into the kitchen, holding a sword bravely. "Kurt!" a comically low voice called out. "There is a visitor, I think they're trying to capture the Emperor!"

Dodging the silverware dancing across the floor, Kurt snatched the helmet off of the messenger. "Thank you, Mulan. Remember, we love you no matter what. If you wanna be a boy, that's great, but we're totally good with you being a girl,"

She smiled. "Cool, thanks bro!"

Grimacing back, Kurt made his way to the sitting room. "And remember," he cried behind his back. "He's not the Emperor, he's the king and he's our father, you can just call him dad!"

Turning to face the parlor, he grinned at the site in front of him. Blaine Anderson, who lived in the fortress next door, sat in the parlor, dressed handsomely in a purple bowtie and maroon sweater vest.

Kurt adjusted his blazer instinctively, praying his hair hadn't been harmed by the fumes of Pocahontas's winds, which she had decided to paint neon today. "Blaine!" he exclaimed. "Nice to see you,"

Running a hand through his curly black hair, Blaine sheepishly smiled. "Hey, I just came to apologize for my siblings again,"

Kurt laughed, not even surprised this time. Blaine was like Kurt the oldest of eleven, only he was the the sibling of a gaggle of rebels, all of them constantly messing with Kurt's sisters. He had been coming over nearly every day for months now to right his family's wrongs. It had gotten to the point that Kurt almost became excited when his sisters complained about their villains, it almost always meant Blaine would visit soon.

"Uh oh," Kurt sighed. "What was it this time? I already know about the apples though, I sorted them."

"Jafar unraveled all Jasmine's blankets and Malicifent spiked Aurora's breakfast with sleeping pills. Oh and Facilier gave Tiana's voo doo doll a unibrow-"

A piercing shriek sounded from upstairs.

Blaine blushed, looking guilty. "That would probably be that..."

Kurt shrugged. "I think Aurora could do with some sleep. Maybe she'll still be out when Phillip comes tonight and I won't have to use earplugs tonight."

Giggling shamelessly, Blaine shook his head. "Yeah but Tiana and Jasmine-"

"Jasmine needs stop buying woven things! She know Jafar will just unravel them. And Tiana will live, it's nothing a good eyebrow plucking will fix, believe me I probably need the practice for mine." Kurt insisted, rolling his eyes as he gestured to his brow.

"I think your gorgeous," blurted Blaine. His cheeks flashed and he looked down. "I mean... You don't need the practice, that's all,"

Blushing, Kurt pressed his lips together in thought. "Imagine that, the prince dating the villain," he murmured.

Blaine laughed. "I thought you were the smart one, the one that wasn't supposed to fall for the villain's tricks,"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, staring Blaine in the eye. "Am I? Falling for a trick I mean?"

The shorter boy shook his head slowly, not breaking eye contact. "No,"

The pale teen took a deep breath, looking out the window at the vast kingdom before him. "I do think I'm falling though," he whispered.

Blaine preened slightly before standing up to walk to the door. "Maybe we could go get some dinner tonight? 8 o'clock?" he asked.

Kurt smiled. "Sure. Could we go for seafood? Ariel never lets us eat fish, says they're her friends."

Nodding, Blaine swallowed hard and quickly pecked Kurt on the cheek. "It's a date,"

And as the door swung shut and Kurt hurried to watch as Blaine skipped happily across the drawbridge (punching his fist in the air and doing what seemed to be a complex jig), the eldest prince for once felt happy to have one more thing to do. In fact, he even felt a song coming on.

"Don't worry," he whispered to Louis, Tiana's alligator. "If a music number is needed, I'm sure Blaine and I will be able to handle our own choreography and costume arrangements,"

**THAT WAS WAY TOO MUCH FUN TOO WRITE! Just to clarify, I love Disney princesses, especially the more recent more independent ones, like Tiana. But they are fun to make fun of :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own anything.**

Silence. It's probably the most awkward, but comfortable state between me and my newly come out gay son. Okay, not newly, it was five months ago, but still. It's not that I don't want to talk to him cause of his sexuality. I just don't know what to say. Like when we were sitting at Breadstix, stuffing our faces. In silence.  
"So how's school goin?" I tried. Kurt stabbed at his ceasar salad with a shrug. "Good, I got an A on my History test yesterday,"  
I beamed with pride, "Kurt, that's great! You got your ma's brains, I'm telling you," I clapped my hands on the table in triumph. Kurt stared at me dully, raising an eyebrow.  
"It's just a test Dad," he shoved a bite of salad into his mouth, looking down. I glanced to the door, taking in a group of boys in private school uniforms entering the restaurant. Kurt's eyes widened as he saw them and slouched into his seat.  
"Do you know them?" I asked.  
"No," Kurt breathed, staring down his plate.  
"Then why you acting all weird?" I motioned to his frozen frame, concern dotting my face.  
"It's just…" I wait, eyebrow raised. "Boys like that tend to think they know me pretty well just by looking at my clothes or hearing my voice,"  
At his words, my heart broke. Damn kids and their labels and crap.  
After a few minutes of staring the kids down, I noticed two things. One, they didn't seem to be paying much attention to my son. And two, some of them were pretty…Goodlooking.  
Let's give this a go, I thought bracingly.  
"Yah know, it doesn't look like they're gonna bug yah," I began. Kurt nodded, attacking his salad once more. "Any of them…" My voice trailed off. My countertenor son frowned, setting down his fork.  
"What?" he asked. I took a deep breath.  
"Do you think any of them are like, Uh, cute?"  
Heat rises to Kurt's cheekbones and he busies himself, grabbing his napkin. "Oh, Dad, I appreciate it, but we really don't have to do this-"  
"Yah, we do," I interupt. "All the other dads talk…Romantic interests, with their sons, I wanna talk with you." I choke out the words, wanting so bad not to say them, but knowing that it's was best for me and my boy. Kurt glanced to the mob of teens, blushing even more.  
"Dad, none of them are-"  
"Oh come on, kid, I may not yah know, play that way, but I can spot attractive people," I took a bite of my burger, chewing and swallowing before continuing. "Tell yah what, if you talk to me about one of them, we can get dessert."  
Kurt glared at me, his blue eyes burning wildly.  
"Are you seriously trying to be bribe me with cheesecake to tell you which boy is cute?" he growled. I grin wickedly.  
"Oh no, ice cream for identification, cheesecake if you give a description of why you like them," I laughed at the expression on the teens face, enjoying my new weapon. Cheesecake was that kids kryptonite.  
Kurt gnawed on his lip, eyes flashing to my right a few times.  
I glanced over. "Which one?"  
A small smile flew across his face.  
"The short one, with the gelled hair and the eyes," he whispered. My eyes danced to the boy in question. He was small, with hazel eyes and dark hair, gelled back.  
"Hmmmmm," I muttered. It was strange, seeing my son like a boy like that. Not because they were both boys, but because the boy was a boy. And boys are mean and cruel and can hurt people. People like Kurt. Girls are so non-threatening, so small and sweet. This boy was small, but as I watched him fake punch a blonde boy next to him, I knew he was threatening.  
"He's pretty good-looking," I agreed, biting back my worries.  
"Are you kidding?" Kurt laughed, seeming to forget he was talking to me for a minute. "He's gorgeous!"  
I raised an eyebrow, smirking.  
Red painted my porcilian teen and he bit his lip. "I want cheesecake," he muttered.  
Later, we pulled on our coats, both of us aware of the step we had taken. As we reached the door, Kurt gave me a quick hug.  
"Thanks Dad," he whispered. I grinned, squeezing his frame.  
Before we could reach the car, a startling noise caught our attention.  
"Hey!" a voice called. We spun around, facing…  
Hazel Eyes.  
"I'm so sorry to bother you, but I just realized were I recognized you from," He was out of breath, grinning as he pulled on his blazer sleeves. Kurt's eyes were wide and he glanced at me, his expression begging me not to embaress him. "You're on Mckinely High's cheer squad, right? The Cheerios?"  
Kurt smiled hesitaintly, "Yes, yes I am," The boy looked ecstatic by this news.  
"I saw you at Nationals last Saturday! My cousin was on the Carmel High squad," he explained. Kurt looked terrified.  
"Oh my god, are you here to beat me up?" he croaked, taking a step back. Eyes widening, I curled my hands into fists, glaring at the boy.  
"What!" he stuttered. "N-No! I just.. You-It's just that- You're Uh," The boy's expression had grown significantly nervous and he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
"Spit it out, kid," I grumbled.  
"You're really talented!" the teen burst, blush coloring his cheeks.  
Kurt looked like he was going to pass out.  
"What?" he choked. The boy gazed at my son through long lashes, his eyes like honey.  
"Yah and ummm, your kind of really really cute-" His face contorted, becoming horrified. "Oh god, pretend this is me being really smooth and cool and oh god you're probably not even gay," At this, Kurt and I exchanged comical expressions and for the first time in a while, Kurt giggled. Really giggled. Like when he was little and his mom used to dance around singing along to Under The Sea in a hula skirt. Meanwhile, the kid in front of us looked like he was going to pee himself from worry.  
"And oh god, this is probably your dad!" he cried, eyes growing to the size of plates as he took in my form. "Look, I'm in too deep at this point and Jeff said I had to at least try and so… ?"  
Aw to be young and terrified.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt gasped.  
"Could I have your number, so I could take you out some time?" This time, the kid said each word slowly and precisely, finally finding his marbles.  
Just as Kurt lost his.  
He stared at the boy in confusion, mouth gaping open. He had dropped his to-go bag and his coat was half-pulled on, forgotten in the madness. I sighed, reaching down and grabbing the bag  
"What's your name, kid?" I grunted, turning to the teen.  
"B-Blaine, sir. Blaine Anderson." he stumbled forward, holding out a hand. I shook it carefully, ignoring the fact that it was shaking. Kurt began to awaken.  
"I-yes-I mean, no, I mean, my number, it's,"  
I took a deep breath, grabbing a pen from Kurt's satchel and a napkin from the bag. Scrawling out my own son's number, I handed it to Blaine, staring him down. Then, without a word, I grabbed Kurt's shoulder, pulling him towards the car. Buckling us in, I started the car, pulling out the space. Blaine Anderson still stood, confused, in the middle of the lot. I rolled down my window.  
"You better call!"

**Late and cheated cause I'd published this as a one-shot before but it's fluffy and sweet and I love it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Own Anything! Enjoy!**

It'd been a year.

A year since I had taken the Geometry test from hell, staying a few minutes late to finish. I had raced out of the room, praying I wouldn't be late for the impromptu performance that had I had been told enough only the night before. I had spent all night practicing song lyrics and making sure I had my two-step absolutely perfected. I had been racing down the stairs when Kurt had called out to me, changing everything with a single question.

And now as I awoke to the smell of coffee and vanilla, squinting as I glanced around. Oh right. Kurt was here. Oh god, Kurt was here. Kurt was here and he had stayed the night and oh my god it'd only been a year of knowing each other and they had done _that_. Shit, Kurt was going to regret it and hate me forever.

"Oh you're up,"

I snapped my head to the doorway, spotting Kurt, wearing an old pair of Dalton sweats and his white undershirt. I smiled hesitantly.

"Hey," I said.

He grinned. "I made pancakes. Butterscotch. And coffee of course."

I sat up. "Kay I'll be there in a minute, lemme just fix my hair,"

He rolled his eyes. "Size of a dime, darling, size of a dime,"

By the time I entered the kitchen, dressed similar to Kurt, although he had forgone his hairspray for the morning while I had used at least a quarter-size amount of gel, he was already sitting at the table, cutting into his pancakes with a content smile.

"You know what today is?" he asked.

I sat down, pouring syrup on my pancakes. "You mean the one-year anniversary of when the most gorgeous guy in all of Ohio came to Dalton to spy on me and 'my pips'?"

He giggled, blushing. "I sucked at that, didn't I?"

"Worst Spy Ever," I agreed, leaning forward to grab his hand.

We exchanged a look, Kurt breaking the eye contact first, his pale cheeks coloring.

"I love you," I said bluntly.

He smiled, picking up his plate. He paused on his walk to the sink, dropping a kiss on my cheek. "I love you too," he murmured. "Thank you for everything. For the last year, for last night… Although we haven't been boyfriends, we have been best friends since that day."

I nodded. "You're a pretty great best friend,"

The faucet turned on and he returned to pick up my plate. "You are too,"

I smiled, rising to help him with the dishes. Slipping a hand around his waist, I pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Happy Best-Friend-aversary,"

**Klisses and Klugs to all! Please review!**


End file.
